


Toys for Boys

by AnthemGlass



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Logic Problem, M/M, Seriously though.... what?, WTF did I just make?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthemGlass/pseuds/AnthemGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Teen Wolf inspired logic problem.  Lydia lent out some toys to her boys.  Who did what with whom and how many times did they do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend is preparing for the LSAT. This is what I made for her. 
> 
> I took a whole class on logic problems.

**TOYS FOR BOYS**

 

Lydia is a generous person.  She lent her “love-making” supplies to five desperate Beacon Hills boys.  From the clues, determine the guy each friend of Lydia’s was after, the sex toy they borrowed, and how many times they did the deed in the night.

 

  1. Aiden used the vibrator on his mystery man.  He did it more times in the night than Stiles who was not with Boyd.
  2. Isaac, who did it a mere 3 times, did not borrow the handcuffs.
  3. Neither Stiles nor Aiden were with Peter.
  4. Scott, who did it an even number of times, had been pining over Sheriff Stilinski for some time now.
  5. The edible underwear, borrowed by someone who did it an even number of times, worked great on Derek.
  6. The slaps from the paddle rang out from the pair that did it 23 times in the night, but Danny wasn’t making the noise.
  7. The boy that borrowed the edible underwear did it fewer times than the boy who borrowed the handcuffs.




	2. Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get it? (Let's be real, even if it was wrong, the outcome was still fun! hehehe outCOME)


End file.
